1. Field of Invention
The invention relates to suspensions and more particularly to a suspension for use on two front/rear wheels of a tricycle.
2. Description of Related Art
Suspension for vehicles is known in the art. Moreover, a great number of published documents are known. For example, there is a suspension arrangement for road vehicles. The frame of the vehicle has a pair of pivots displaced from each other, carrying levers, the opposite ends of which are attached to an axle of a wheel, the displacement of the levers about their pivots being restrained to a desired degree by means of springs or the like.
Further, there is a wheel suspension for motor vehicles. It includes a wheel carrier supporting the wheel. Of the wheel guide members, one guide member is displaceable approximately in the transverse direction of the vehicle by way of an adjusting motor and supports the support spring. With its inner end, this guide member is pivotally connected at an intermediate lever. This intermediate lever is pivotally supported at the vehicle body about a pivot axis extending approximately in the vehicle longitudinal direction and is connected at its lower end with the adjusting motor by way of lateral tie rods.
Furthermore, there is an elastic suspension for vehicular automobiles separately suspended.
But the conventional suspension for vehicles including tricycles is complex in structure, expensive to manufacture, and difficult of maintaining.
The invention can eliminate disadvantages of the prior suspensions and provide further advantages.